


【洋灵】Being in love（pwp)

by Northern_ballad



Category: ABD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_ballad/pseuds/Northern_ballad





	【洋灵】Being in love（pwp)

正是6月中旬，连空气都是烦闷炎热的，教室里那风扇转来转去好像永远都吹不到人身上，炎炎夏日没人愿意在狭小的教室里面多待一秒。

这不刚打下课铃，全一窝蜂往教室外面冲，那仗势跟闹饥荒似的。李英超偷摸着迅速把东西收拾好想混入人群中想溜走去操场，结果被班主任眼疾手快的逮个正着。

“李英超同学，今天周三，学生会要开例会，你这是去哪? 你上周都没去，你这学生会长是怎么以身作则的?”

“呃...这...”李英超含糊不清的嘴里瞎嚷嚷着，大眼珠子转了个圈，灵机一动“老师，我这不是去找一下值周老师吗，好总结一下上周同学们的不足之处，这样咱班才能进步!我李英超将与全班级共进退!!!!”

学生会长慷慨激昂的发言把班主任哄得一愣一愣的，忙招手让他赶紧去，临走没问嘱咐李英超:你别忘了问的仔细点，这样总结才能全面!

 

李英超一边恩恩的答应着一边撇撇嘴。总结?总结个大头鬼!李英超哪管三七二十一，刚出教室就把那些抛之脑后往操场方向狂奔。

 

听说李振洋学长这几天腿伤已经好的差不多了今天会在操场和隔壁学校有一场篮球友谊赛。学生会例会算什么?能看见李振洋学长才是人生头等大事儿。

到操场的时候周围座位已经被占满了，一个空都不留。他远远就一眼看见了李振洋，红黑色球衣，号码是19。好巧不巧，李英超的生日就是一月九日，这个巧合让李英超心里跟糊了甜蜜饯儿一样。

李振洋个子很高，又英俊潇洒。打起球来更是魅力十足。笨重的篮球经李振洋的手变的轻盈起来，在天空划出一道美丽的弧线。一个漂亮的三分空心球引的全场喝彩。

“李振洋!我爱你!!啊啊啊!!”李英超旁边的女生尖叫着吵的李英超头疼。  
远处的李振洋听了这么直接的表白声，有点害羞似的挠挠头朝李英超这边咧嘴笑了起来。李英超恍惚间觉得李振洋在朝他一个人笑。他能清清楚楚的看见一滴滴汗水顺着李振洋下颚流淌，滴在他的胸膛上。

那一刻漫长又浪漫，仿佛整个操场只剩他与李振洋两个人，李振洋身材比例太完美了，健壮的小腿肌肉，宽肩窄腰。他投篮的每一个动作都放慢放大，在李英超眼里被无限拉长。

突然一声哨声把李英超的思绪拉回来，他喉咙发紧的很，下身竟有了反应半硬了。李英超红了脸，生怕被人发现，急匆匆的往教学楼厕所里走。

李英超这不是第一次幻想着李振洋手淫了，他渴望李振洋美好的身体压在他的身上。他常常想，如果能跟李振洋说上一句话，那一定是“你知道吗，我第一次见你就想和你巫山云雨。”可他没有那个勇气，他对李振洋来说只是个龌龊的不见得光的路人而已。

李英超坐在马桶上面，裤子已经半褪到膝盖处。尺寸可观的性器挺立在两腿之间，李英超苦笑着伸手去安慰它。快速的上下撸动着，片刻间李英超大脑一片空白，快感席卷上他四肢每一个角落。

李英超已经没有理智开始胡言乱语，嘴里喃喃到“...李...振洋...呜呜要到了...快一点...要射了呜呜呜怎么办...啊啊啊”伴着李英超高潮迭起的叫声，一大股滚烫精液从马眼里喷射出来。

他累的瘫倒在马桶上望着天花板，脑海里浮现了李振洋英气十足的脸庞，想到操场上络绎不绝对李振洋的表白声，他痴痴的笑了起来，“我也爱你啊李振洋...”

把兜里的纸拿出来把精液迅速收拾干净，穿戴好裤子，把肮脏的东西都扔进垃圾桶。他还是那个在人前品学兼优高高在上的学生会长。

李英超刚推开隔间的门，就见着门框那倚靠着一个高大的男人，正似笑非笑的看着他，像是在等李英超的一个解释一样。

李英超脸红的发烫，他只觉得羞愧难当无脸见人，而眼下只想落荒而逃。“对..对不起...”李英超死死咬着下嘴皮，说完就往外跑。

李振洋没有给他逃跑的机会，眼疾手快的把李英超拽回来拖进刚才那个小隔间，反手把门锁上了。

“没想到会长同学...竟这么放荡...”李振洋把李英超禁锢在怀里，让他能清楚的闻到他怀里的香味，是充满男性荷尔蒙的味道，李英超震惊他刚打完球竟没一点异味。

“你什么...时候...”李英超越说越小声，他羞赧的低下头仿佛要钻地缝里面去，这种被自慰对象撞见的滋味并不好过。

头顶穿来一声轻笑，李振洋低音炮声音很有磁性，在他耳边轻轻吹气，不紧不慢“在你高潮之前，叫我的名字自慰之前，我一直在这。”

李英超听完想死的心都有了，这比公开处刑还折磨人，李振洋在他耳边吹气的时候让他腿都有点站不住了，沉默了十几秒李英超鼓起勇气抬头看李振洋，“...我喜欢你...对不起...给你带来困扰了...啊唔唔唔”李振洋毫不犹豫的俯下身亲他的嘴，不想再听他有任何废话，今天必须把这个小孩就地正法。

“你不是想让我肏你吗? 哥哥今天满足你。”李振洋二话不说就把手伸进了李英超的裤子里，那里已经一片湿热，泥泞不堪。“小骚货，这里怎么会这么湿。”两根手指插进去毫不费劲，李振洋也是第一次，但是手指在狭窄的穴道里胡乱抽插也足够让李英超爽翻。

“看见你...我就又湿又硬....啊啊唔...李振洋...我做梦都想被你操...啊啊...就是那呜呜”李英超瘫软在李振洋怀中，铺天盖地的快感席卷而来，脑子里只剩下被李振洋操这一个念头，什么骚话胡话都乱说。

李振洋迫不及待的把裤子松开，命令李英超跪在马桶上。李英超看见了他两腿之间那根硕大，眼睛都直了，咽了咽口水，大眼睛眨巴眨巴渴望的看着它“我...我能尝尝吗...”

李振洋嘴里暗骂一声骚货，没应他的话，直接把性器塞进了李英超的嘴里，“骚货，少不了你的，今天喂饱你....呼...男人的鸡巴好吃吗宝贝”  
“唔...哈...”李英超兢兢业业的吞吐着肉棒，没有回复李振洋的话，瞬间换来他使劲一顶，龟头抵到了李英超的喉咙，李英超被激的眼睛红彤彤的像兔子一样。可怜巴巴的说“好...好吃呜呜...小穴也想吃”李英超手去指了指自己满是淫水的后穴，那个渴望被填满的无底洞。

李英超很懂事，乖顺的跪在马桶上，抬起屁股就朝李振洋递，李振洋挺立的性器在穴口打转，磨磨蹭蹭的不进去。惹得李英超的淫洞像不要钱似的拼命往外流水。

李振洋实在忍不住了，心一狠，把整根性器没入李英超的身体里。进去的那一瞬间，两人都舒爽的叹一口气。李振洋开始抽动起来，每一下都顶到最深处。

身下的人竟欲求不满，努力的抬起屁股去迎合他的节奏，尽可能完全吞吃他的性器。“操，你他妈怎么这么紧。”李英超的后穴温暖紧致，夹得李振洋倒吸一口凉气，“说，你还被谁操过? 嗯? 被很多人操过吧？可怎么还会这么紧”李振洋想到李英超在别人身下也是这样的淫荡模样，他就气不打一出来，发狠的凿进李英超的后穴里。

毫不夸张，李英超觉得这根巨大的肉棒一点点把他穴道里面的皱褶抚平，动作凶狠蛮横，像是要把他肏死在这里一般。

“李振洋...啊啊你这个混蛋...我他妈只被你操过啊...呜呜呜我爱你李振洋...我爱你...啊...啊我爱你李振洋...就算你一直不知道....但我还是要说...我爱你李振洋...操我...操死我”李英超被操到翻白眼，嘴里说话也是前言不搭后语。

“李英超，你以为只有你会偷偷看我吗? 我每周三都会在阶梯教室外躲着等你，只为看你一眼，我一点也不喜欢学校但我天天都来而且从不迟到，都他妈是为了你...你在厕所里做的这些龌龊事情我李振洋没少干过，老子自慰的时候脑子里都是你，李英超...我也爱你，你知道吗”李振洋动作开始温柔起来，一下下插入李英超的后穴里显得严肃且郑重其事。

李英超听了李振洋的话痴痴的笑着，他惊喜又诧异，原来他不是单恋，他的爱一直都有回应“李振洋...跟我交往吧...我天天都要与你做爱...啊啊啊...在学校每一个地方...把你的精液全珍藏在我的淫穴里...我还要给你生孩子...我...啊啊唔...我不行了...啊太大了...”

李振洋亲吻他的背脊，亲吻他的脸颊，亲吻他全身上下每一个角落。身下动作还未结束，李振洋本就是体育生，体力好的要命，一直往李英超身体里不停的抽插。那架势像是要把李英超凿出一个洞来。

“乖宝宝，叫声爸爸我听听”李振洋恶趣味十足，他突然想听身下的可人叫他爸爸，违背伦理的感觉让他觉得刺激。  
“爸爸好棒啊...洋洋爸爸好棒喔...超超要去了啊啊啊啊啊。”马眼那里传来一阵瘙痒，李英超感觉到了迫切尿意，急切的嚷嚷“我...我要撒尿...憋...憋不住了你...你快出去呜呜”

“宝贝乖，就在这尿，爸爸看着你尿，乖。”李振洋坏心眼的朝后穴一顶，大手去握住小孩的性器，故意在马眼那里抠弄。李英超一个没憋住，尿了出来，尿液混杂着淫水淅淅沥沥的滴在地板上发出水声。

“超超乖宝宝，这是被爸爸怎么了？嗯?”李振洋进入最后冲刺像打桩机一样在李英超后穴里驰骋，嘴里明知故问的羞辱着李英超。

“呜呜呜...超超被爸爸操尿了...哼...爸爸快一点...啊啊超超就要生小孩了...啊啊啊啊呜呜呜”   
李英超最后是瘫倒在李振洋怀里的，他的性器还可怜巴巴的在双腿间硬着，李振洋贴心的替他口了出来。  
“李振洋...超超爱你...”事后小委屈可怜的在李振洋怀里蹭蹭。  
“李英超...洋洋也爱你...啵”

 

后来风云人物李振洋的篮球赛再也没有女生敢尖叫表白了，原因是因为有一场篮球赛打赢之后李振洋冲下台就把学生会会长摁在怀里狠狠的亲。留下一堆女生风中凌乱，面面相觑。

 

00:00  
你的好友李英超更新了朋友圈  
“Being in love. 恋爱中@李振洋”

 

END.


End file.
